The Simple Gift of Comfort
by Chereche
Summary: Evie realises the significance of this night for Carlos, and goes out of her way to make it special for him.


With all the adrenaline coursing through them from the failed attempt to secure the wand, none of them slept that first night in Auradon. Instead they spent it prepping themselves for the school day to come, Mal occasionally insulting Jay for ruining their plan and making it so that they were not already back on the island (although it had only been a few hours and Evie already wanted to make this place her home) while Jay ignored Mal in favour of playing games with Carlos.

But it was only on that second night, after they had all fed on delicious, scrumptious food, and Mal had dragged Jay off for more scheming, did it occur to Evie that this would be Carlos' first time. That realisation had her scurrying to the boys' dorm, ignoring the looks of those around her as she entered the room.

"Evie, what's wrong?" Carlos asked, looking up at her. He was doing homework in his pyjamas, something that surprised her. She knew he was smart, like _ridiculously_ smart, but she really had thought that the games would hold his interest longer. Reaching him she got her answer. He was doing Physics. That made sense.

"Nothing's wrong," she reassured him, dropping down on the chair besides him, "I just realised that you have your own bedroom now, well Jay aside."

Carlos looked at her in confusion for a moment before his eyes widened and his cheeks pinkened. The sight warmed Evie's heart (well as much as a villain kid's heart could soften, she corrected) and she reached out and stroked his cheek gently. She had had the realisation a few days ago, and now, more than ever, she felt it again, a sense of kinship developing between her and the fourteen year old. Carlos was definitely on the path to becoming her little brother; she could feel it in the ever growing desire to protect and take care of him.

For all the hardships she had endured from her mother, Evie knew that Carlos had had it worst. Yes, The Evil Queen had often treated her more like a doll than anything else, but Carlos had been his mother's servant. His sole purpose had been to keep her furs in order, to wash her cars, clean her bunions and toes and to do all other unsavoury tasks that no one should inflict upon their own child. She had broken her own son in such a terrible way. Carlos loved his mother, in the same way she loved hers, but unlike her, Carlos was still young and foolish enough that he hoped for that love to be returned.

Evie had seen it, the way Carlos had lit up with hope when Cruella had declared that he could not leave the island, only for it to be crushed. She would not miss her son. She would miss the loss of his labour. It was why she had not even protested when he had gotten chocolate onto her outfit in the limousine. The pleasure of seeing him so openly happy was more than enough to satisfy her.

"And more importantly," she continued in a soft tone, when Carlos said nothing, "you've got your own bed now."

His flush deepened, and Evie had the sudden urge to coo at him; he was too adorable. "I-I do," he admitted, and when he finally looked up, she saw excitement in his eyes. "I haven't even touched it yet," he told her, "Except to..."

His voice drifted off, but Evie followed his gaze. Her breath hitched. That was what he had packed in his second bag, she thought. Carlos had brought the quilt and pillow she had given to him, her attempt to make the pile of old furs he had slept upon in the floor of his mother's closet a bit more comfortable. He had brought them with him.

"Carlos," she breathed, his voice hitching.

"It's the first gift I ever got," he stated, "I couldn't leave them behind."

Villain rules be damned, Evie thought, and reached across to hug him tightly for long moments. When she pulled back, she offered him a small smile. "Well I'm glad I'm here for your first time," she told him. "Come on," she ordered, flipping his book shut, "this is more important."

Carlos followed her without a word. With an exaggerated flourish, Evie pulled back the quilt and sheets on the bed, exposing the underlying cover. "Well," she beckoned, arching a brow at him, "get in."

Shucking off his slippers, Carlos did, hesitating only momentarily before sliding in. Evie watched as his eyes widened as he took in the comfort, twisting and turning before reclining back on one of Auradon's pillows. She was heartened though when one hand reached out to wrap around the end of the one she had given him. She pulled the covers up and over him, reaching over to tuck it around him. "Gotta do this right," she said with a small laugh, until he was completely cocooned. Tucking a lock behind her ear, she sat beside him.

"How does it feel?"

"Warm," he said after a moment. "Perfect."

"I know," she responded softly. "Sometimes, after a bad day, I just curl up beneath my blankets and block out the world. The sheets feel like...like a hug, you know. And it makes everything feel better."

"I-I like the sound of that," he said softly, before chuckling. "We fail at being villain kids you know."

Evie shrugged, before saying, mostly to herself, "I'm not sure all villain kids are meant to be villains."

"Yeah," he agreed.

Evie stayed with him a while longer, the two of them just talking about everything and anything, until finally, she noticed that the comfort had gotten to him and slowly but surely he was drifting off to sleep. She couldn't help herself and slowly crooned out a song to him that helped him on his way there. She was happy to see that he fell asleep with a small smile on his face. She looked over him for a few minutes more, before with a gentle pat, rising. She perused the work she had interrupted before sitting. Within fifteen minutes all of his work for the next day was done and neatly packed away.

She stood then, deciding that she should go back to her own room. She turned to leave, before shooting one last look back at the boy. She paused, a hand flying to her heart. He had turned sometime while she had not been looking, and now held his gifted pillow in his arms, cuddled around it.

"Carlos," she breathed. She couldn't resist returning to him, and re-fixing the blankets around his slumbering form.

"I will protect you from her," she promised softly, "no matter what happens. I won't let you go back to Cruella De Vil. I'll figure something out." She bent, giving into her urge, and, brushing aside his white and black hair, kissed his temple gently. "Sleep well, little brother," she whispered in his ear, "you will be safe as long as I am here."


End file.
